


Happy Birthday Leorio

by MidousujiAkira



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidousujiAkira/pseuds/MidousujiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly self indulgent Leopika piss for Leorio's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Leorio

Leorio got home from a long day at medical school, he had been studying so much recently it was almost starting to worry Kurapika. Today was Leorio’s birthday, and the poor guy spent his entire day reading and studying for an exam on Friday. Kurapika was bound and determined to make this day special though. He had prepared one of Leorio’s favorite meals, set up some candles, and he was wearing a really nice outfit that consisted of a black button-down dress shirt, black pants, and a red tie. He was all ready for Leorio the second he walked into the door, and a smile spread across Kurapika’s face when he saw the look in Leorio’s eyes and knew he did not disappoint him.  
“Welcome home leorio~” Kurapika smiled, kissed Leorio’s cheek, and took his jacket. He returned from hanging the jacket up and gestured for Leorio to sit down at the table.  
“Kurapika, this is amazing. I cant thank you enough-” Kurapika interrupted him by pulling out a nice glass of champagne.  
“Would you like some?” Kurapika batted his eyelashes and giggled. Leorio blushed,  
“Why yes, of course dear.” He grinned like a dork and kurapika laughed, pouring the champagne into each glass. Kurapika was so glad this was going to be a good night. 

They drank and ate and laughed. They were having such a good time that neither of them wanted it to end. They were almost out of food, and Kurapika had already served dessert. They were running out of excuses to sit at that table and enjoy each others company.  
“Well dear, I should probably get a shower and everything, thank you for such a lovely dinner,” Leorio was about to get up when Kurapika rushed over and stopped him.  
“Wait Im not finished yet” Leorio looked at Kurapika, confused and curious with what his dashing boyfriend would say next. “I have something else I want to do for you,” Kurapika blushed and smiled, looking away from Leorio. Leorio wasnt 100% certain that he knew exactly what Kurapika was thinking, but he was pretty sure he got the just of it.  
“Really?” Leorio blushed and smiled at Kurapika.  
“Yeah, you can stay right there if you want…” Kurapika got down on one knee, and then the other. He looked up at Leorio and smiled, blushing like mad. Leorio gulped as Kurapika moved closer. The Kurta boy slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Leorio’s pants, and Leorio could hardly wait. Kurapika could tell. He pulled the man’s already stiff cock out of his pants and looked up at Leorio one last time before taking him into his mouth. Leorio gasped and covered his mouth. This sort of affection was a rare occurrence for Kurapika and Leorio was certainly thankful whenever it did happen. He tilted his head back and let a moan escape his lips as Kurapika turned and sucked slowly. Leorio was sure a lucky man.  
Kurapika was enjoying himself a lot, it made him happy that Leorio loved what he was doing. He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, trying his best to do what he thought would feel good. Judging by the sounds Leorio was making he was doing a good job. Kurapika used his hands to touch Leorio’s hips as he took Leorio’s length almost all the way in. The med student groaned in pleasure and moved a hand to the top of Kurapikas head, gently petting his soft blonde hair.  
Leorio was getting pretty close, it wasnt like it took him that long. His legs began to shake, and he gripped Kurapikas hair a little. Kurapika deepthroated him one last time before something filled his mouth. It was warm and there was a lot of it but it wasnt cum. Leorio whimpered and covered his mouth, his eyes wide with humiliation. He had actually just pissed in his boyfriends mouth. He tried as hard as he could to stop but there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes and whined as the horror of his current situation sunk in. He then realized that Kurapika hadnt moved yet but continued swallowing as best as he could. Leorio’s eyes opened wide again with shock and he uncovered his mouth, accidentally letting more piss flow out of him.  
“Kurapika you dont need to!-” he was cut off by the site of Kurapika sitting in front of him with his eyes closed, drinking as fast as he could while some piss dripped out of his mouth. Leorio was soon finished but he was still frozen with anticipation for what would happen next. Kurapika opened his mouth and pulled back gasping and wiping his mouth. Shame flooded over Leorio and he began to apologize more frantically than ever. Kurapika opened his eyes to reveal a bright crimson red.  
“I-it’s fine, i really dont mind Leorio.” Leorio looked straight into Kurapikas eyes and his face instantly flushed bright red. “W-what is it??” Kurapika blushed with embarrassment, “I dont mind anything as long as its with you” He looked at Leorio who was covering his mouth now just staring at him. He looked down to see that Leorio was hard as a rock once again and though he was glad that it didnt turn Leorio off to see him in such a position, he knew that this was going to be a long and exciting night.


End file.
